helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Aa, Yo ga Akeru
from album Ai no Album 8' ---- '''Release' August 10, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V Recorded 2011 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Makeruna Wasshoi! Bekimasu Single (2011) Next: Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku BeriKyuu Single (2011)]] Aa, Yo ga Akeru (ああ, 夜が明ける; Ah, Break of Dawn) is Berryz Koubou's 27th single. It was released on August 10, 2011 in four editions: 1 regular and 3 limited editions. The limited editions come with an event lottery ticket. This single doesn't have a Single V, however, the Music Video, Another Ver. and Making Of will be released in Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 5 Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Aa, Yo ga Akeru (MV) CD #Aa, Yo ga Akeru #Otona ni wa Nari Takunai Hayaku Otona ni Naritai　(大人にはなりたくない　早く大人になりたい; I Don't Want To Become an Adult, Hurry, I Want To Become an Adult) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Close-up Ver.) Event V #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ Song Information #Aa, Yo ga Akeru #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programing: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi & Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Tsugunaga Momoko & Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) #Otona ni wa Nari Takunai Hayaku Otona ni Naritai #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programing, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus: Shimizu Saki #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi & Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Tsugunaga Momoko & Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) Trivia *The single making of was featured in a episode of Hello Pro! TIME. *On berryzchannel on YouTube, the "Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Another Ver.)" that was posted on the channel is out of synch between the music and the video itself. It has not been fixed since. *The music video for this single was uploaded to Youtube on August 3, the same day as Kumai Yurina's birthday. *The single was released on the same day as Buono!'s partenza album. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 17,643 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Aa, Yo ga Akeru, Otona ni wa Nari Takunai Hayaku Otona ni Naritai Category:2011 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2011 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:Event V Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2012 Event Vs